With the development of mobile terminal technology and wireless connection technology, the technology of bluetooth earphone is improved and widely used. Wherein, the bluetooth earphone connects to the mobile terminal through bluetooth, and can receive the audio data transmitted by the mobile terminal for audio playback. The data transmission between the earphone and the mobile terminal no longer depends on the wired connection, which makes the earphone more convenient to use. However, the data transmission between the bluetooth earphone and the mobile terminal is single, which cannot meet the requirements of the users.